


Have you Forgotten Something?

by KateFraser



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Lethal White, Realization, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateFraser/pseuds/KateFraser
Summary: It takes just one day in the office together for the two detectives to come to some realisations.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Part 1: The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First post, in the middle of reading Troubled Blood.

"Have you forgotten something?" Cormoran gruffed out as Robin, his business partner, returned to their shared office after only saying her goodbyes just 10 minutes prior. 

Strike wasn't in the best of moods, if he wanted to think about it he could pin point the moment this great day took the turn for the worst, it was when Pat, the practices receptionist, announced Robin had a message from an Ed after lunch time. 

The practice just happen to have a light load this Friday, they managed to close three cases on Wednesday and Thursday, therefore in meant that Robin and Strike spent the day in the office together going through potential clients on their forever extending waitlist. 

The day had started brilliantly, in Strikes' opinion; he was both excited and eager at the thought of spending the whole day with Robin. With both of them closing up cases they haven't seen or spoken to each other in person for the past four days, adding this to her days off during the weekend it felt longer then it should since Strike had seen his partners face. 

Little did Strike know is Robin had the same eagerness to get the office that Friday, she found herself taking slightly longer when applying the little make up she had and on deciding what to wear. When she caught herself doing this she justified that she had a 'date' after work and, even though she had no interest in meeting Max's researcher friend Eddie, she'd still like to make a nice impression.

This date also meant she could stay a bit later in the office, as she had arranged to meet Eddie at a pub just around the corner from the office at sixish. However this didn't explain why Robin had arrived to the office nearly half an hour earlier than usual, with breakfast in hand for both her and Strike.

When Robin did arrive she was shocked to find that the office was unlocked, preparing herself to face yet another intruder in their office, she instead finds Strike in the little kitchenette waiting for the kettle to boil. She was surprised he didn't turn around when she approached. He must be lost in thought Robin mused. Not normally able to catch him unawares she let the grin build on her face and cheerfully made her presence known. 

"Good Morning!" She let herself laugh a little at the speed of Strikes' head whipping around to face her. He did look startled, like a little boy who had been caught looking at something naughty. She laughed again when he made no effort to return her greeting.

Her second laugh broke whatever spell Strike was under, as he fully turned towards her with an easy smile.

"Oh think you're funny do ya? Would you be laughing if I'd lost my balance and fell flat of my arse" Strike playfully retorted with mischief gleaming in his eyes. Robin couldn't help the little snort that escaped her when she had that image fly into her head. 

Strike raised his brows in an almost challenge, Robin was biting her lip to stop her smile from taking over. They both found themselves looking at each other, grinning; Robin could feel something almost akin to giddiness bubbling up. She couldn't fully explain why or how she felt so light so early in the morning, she was just happy at how the day had started, with playfulness. 

Strike was also thrilled with how the day had started, when Robin had surprised him he was just thinking about her. He was so lost in thought and details that when he turned to see her not but five feet away from him he wasn't sure if he was imagining her. At the sound of Robins unladylike snort Strike couldn't help but look at her lips, which were currently half caught by her teeth. 

When Strikes eyes returned to Robins she could feel the air change, to become almost thick, she couldn't help but ponder what he would do if she crossed the few feet and kissed him. How he would react to her forwardness. Strike broke the trace; he had obviously either smelt the contents or seen the brown paper bags in her hands. 

"Ahem" Strike cleared his suddenly dry throat, "What've you got in them, then?" he half turned to put the kettle back on and he quickly followed up his last question with "Want a cuppa?"

It always amused Robin when she heard the odd Yorkshire term he'd stolen slip from his lips. 

"Yeah please that would be great" she stayed and looked at Strikes back for a moment but her mind again started to get a bit cloudy. With a quick shake of her head she turned and headed into their shared office, talking as she went. 

“I got you a breakfast sandwich, from the cafe on the corner” She placed sandwich on his desk, from the organised mess on Strikes’ desk shows that he must have just got into the office. As she reached her desk, she heard the clicking of spoons. She put her own breakfast, an indulgent pasty, on her desk while unbuttoning her coat. 

“Thanks Robin, I was hunting for biscuits this morning. Couldn’t find any like, I bet that Pat has had them all.” He grumbled the last part has he made his way into their shared office. 

Robin tried to hide her smile as he set her tea on the edge of her desk. For some reason Strike had taken an almost instant dislike to their receptionist. At first it irritated Robin and well it still does sometimes, but now it mostly just amuses her. After working together for nearly eighteen months she has started to suspect a mutual respect between her partner and Pat, it just doesn’t mean they have to like each other. 

Before Strike moved over to his desk he stood for a moment and looked over Robins’ appearance that was mostly hidden by her coat just minutes before. He noticed that she looked prettier than usual, well to say their day were to be spent going through client lists. Before he could think he voiced his opinion out loud. 

“You look nice today” Once realising what he had said he quickly made his way to his desk. He couldn’t bear to bring himself to look at her face. 

Robin, surprised by the impromptu compliment, could feel herself start to blush. She liked the way that sometimes Strike was so comfortable in her company that at times lacked a filter. Nevertheless she was glad he’d turned away so he couldn’t see the growing blush. To swift the awkwardness she said,  
“I think you must know what I’ve got in my bag, trying to sweetening me up” Strike had all but thrown himself into his desk chair with a huff. 

“Why what you mean, what have you got in your bag” he asked while he tore the now greasy paper bag to retrieve his Breakfast Bap. He did want to correct her, he wanted to say no I noticed you look pretty and I wanted you to know that I thought you looked pretty. However he thought better of it and let her deflect the compliment. 

Robin, not answering, went into her bag that was still placed on her desk and grabbed a circular package. She then walked over to the front of Strikes desk and held it out, waiting for him to look up to see what she was holding out. Strike then, with a month full of food looked to see Robin holding a packet of digestive biscuits. He went to grab them with his free hand, swallowed and grinned. 

“Now look whose trying to butter who up, how did you know that we didn’t have any left?” Robin smiled teasingly, 

“Well I just so happen to know that you and Pat are very similar when it comes to your love of biscuits.” Robin returned to her desk, so she missed the slight look of disgust that overcame Strikes’ face at having been compared to Pat. 

“I also know” continued Robin “that if you haven’t got biscuits to munch on during the day then I was at risk of being stuck in the office all day with a grumpy partner” she surmised with a pleased look on her face. 

“Ah, so it’s all self interest I see, well I appreciate it anyway” Strike but the biscuits to one side, not bothering to hide his large smile. They both swivelled their chairs to each other and idly chatted while they ate their breakfasts. 

Once they’d finished, with the crumbs brushed away, Robin pulls out some paper from her blue folder.

“I asked Pat to compile a list of clients that have contacted us, she checked back with them to make sure they still wanted to hire us. I also asked her to get the key details from them and to write it up for us. Here” Robin, not bothering to stand up, wheeled her chair over to Strike to hand him his share of the client profiles. She hadn’t done it before and she blames her earlier giddiness for the decision, but as she overestimated her leg power and felt herself speed over to Strike, she panicked that she was going to crash into him and hurt his leg. 

Strike who was watching Robin as she spoke saw her start to use her legs to propel herself towards him. With his quick reflexes he moved directly into her path and spread his legs, wide. She turned slightly from the force so she was now directly facing him, she saw the stance Strike had taken and quickly closed her legs pressing them together. When she finally bumped into him, luckily missing his prosthesis, his legs spread over her chair and to steady her Strike clamped his hands on her thighs. 

They both looked at each other in shock, but Robin quickly dissolved into laugher throwing her head back slightly and dumping the small stack of paper on his desk. Without realising what she doing she put both her hands on of Strikes shoulders, trying to brace and calm herself. Strike laughed with her, a quick belly laugh where he felt himself resting more weight on her thighs. 

Strike clamed himself first, looking at Robin fondly, he found himself rubbing the outside of her thighs while she was still chuckling. He’d given them a quick squeeze without thinking and couldn’t bring himself to remove his hands.

Robin, feeling the sudden pressure looked down; the sight of his paw like hands on her thighs brought her laugher to an abrupt end. Arousal quickly spread through her, the sight of her thighs dwarfed by his bear like hands did something to her, something primal. Her throat suddenly went dry, she looked up to see Strike looking at her, her breath started to quicken and she felt the need to quickly lick her lips. Strike must have caught this as his eyes moved to stare at her lips. She never wanted more for Strike to make a move, for him to just pull her towards him and kiss her. 

Strike didn’t know what to do, he daren’t even move. He was enjoying the feel of her warmth under his hands and he really didn’t want to remove his hands. He also couldn’t help put play the same old tune in his head, the tune that he tells himself any time he starts to entertain the thought of him and Robin getting physical. He liked her and didn’t want to ruin anything. Therefore he was frozen in his dilemma. 

Robin however had started to get restless, the growing arousal in-between her legs started to get unbearable, unwittingly in an effort to relief some tension she rubbed the inside of her legs together. Again, Strike must of notice or most likely felt her do this, his head snapping down to watch her do this. He took a breath and again squeezed her thighs this time more firmly. 

“Jesus, Robin!” he whispered harshly, almost like he was in pain. Strike could now feel his own arousal stirring; now that he knew he was having an effect on her. He started to also lick his lips, like Robin was something he wanted to eat.

Just as Robin was slipping her hands down to roam his chest, perhaps to give him a nudge in making a move, the sound of the office door opening sprung them apart. Well neither of them really knew if Strike had pushed her or if Robin had pushed herself away. 

“Morning!” the rough hoarse voice shouted out, Robin couldn’t work out if she was pleased or annoyed at Pat for walking in. Robin couldn’t believe how quick and close she was to jumping Strike. Had she really got it that bad to the point where she would have done something in the office when anyone could’ve walked in? Or could it be the mere fact that she hasn’t had any psychical contact with a man since her ex husband, she safely assumed the later already knowing it to be untrue.  
With them both now safely under their own desks and having both cleared their throats they shouted out their morning greetings,

“Morning”  
“Good Morning Pat”

Shaking her head Robin started to speak; she glanced over to Strike but didn’t really focus on him before turning her eyes back to her own desk.

“Eh, Yeah so I’ve divided the list, I was thinking once we have gone through them separately and shortlisted we can decide who we want to take on together. I reckon if we pick right we could take on another 4 cases, however depending on what is needed we might only be able to actively do 3” Pat had written up at least 20 new cases for they to look through. 

“Yeah sounds good, I’ll let you know when I’m done with these and we’ll swap” Answered Strike.

“Yeah great, I’m just going to check something with Pat. Want another tea?” Robin needed to get out of the office, if just for a moment. 

“If you wouldn’t mind thanks” Strike picked up his mug to hand to her on her way out of the office. When their eyes met briefly, Robin gave him a small smile, which in relief Strike returned. It was almost like with that small interaction the earlier tension and awkward aftermath was forgotten about. 

Strike could hear Robin speaking with Pat, talking about both their work plans for the day. Strike looked at the small stack of paper he’d placed in front of him, but all he could concentrate on was Robin. The way she was clearly affected by him and the way he felt her hands start to explore his chest. For once he was glad of Pat coming into the office and disturbing his morning. He could feel himself losing resolve when holding Robin in his hands. He was glad that he had a moment to process the exchange, if he was in any doubt before he now knew that Robin found him attractive and was open to the possibility of something more with him. 

He wondered if he should ask her for a drink, maybe tonight after work. They could go to the Tottenham for a few; they might be able to have a more honest conversation with each other outside of work and with the help of alcohol. 

Robin walked back into office with two cups of teas, she placed his down on the coaster she’d brought him back from Yorkshire one time, it said ‘Ay up!’ in a speech bubble. She remembered his slight chuckle when she’d given it to him; she’d been saying for ages that he needed a coaster for his many cups of teas. 

Strike gave thanks for the tea, but then nothing else was said between them as they started work on their respective client lists. They both were making notes as they went, noting the man power for each case, the possible time length and which ones would work out the most profitable. The main sound in the office was from Pat’s typing and when the phone would occasionally ring. 

It had just got after eleven, when Strike had finished with own client profiles. He looked over to Robin and he could tell she had finished and was just flicking through her notes to make sure she had got everything. He cleared his throat again before saying, 

“I’ve done with these if you’re ready to swap now” Robin looked up at him and started to stand. 

“I’ve finished with these too, I’ve found at least two that I’d like to look into more” She walked the short distance to Strikes desk and passed him her profiles with her notes neatly scribed on. Strike nodded, 

“Well mine seemed to be more of the same cheating spouses.” He picked up his own profiles, his notes carelessly scribbled on. When he handed them over he looked up at Robin, again caught off guard at how lovely she looked today he blurted out, 

“Want to get a drink later, after work, I was thinking at the Tottenham?” Robin felt a bright smile start to take over her face and she was about to readily agree, but then a dark reminder of her date hit her. She felt her face fall at the fact she’d have to decline. 

Strike seeing the odd mixture of emotion on her face was getting ready to retract his invitation, but Robin finally answered him with a sigh and a hint of disappointment he thought,

“I can’t tonight, I have plans after work at 6ish” Robin thought for a moment, seeing the slight deflation in Strike face, “How about we go for lunch? After we’ve gone through each other notes, we could go for lunch and when we get back we can go through together who we want to take on. Let’s be honest we both can’t stay in this office all day, we aren’t used to it anymore” she let out a light chuckle. Strike joined in and nodded,

“Ok yeah, sounds good. It will be a nice change of scenery. Plus they do a decent pie there” Robin again let out a little laugh, and confirmed, 

“Brilliant, that’s decided we’ll finish these off and then go get ourselves a pie each” Strike grinned up at her and then watched her retreating back to her desk. 

Just because he was happy at the thought of spending time with her at lunch it doesn’t mean he’d forgotten that she’d said she had plans that evening; on a Friday too, the most common night for a date. He hasn’t heard her mention anything about a new man, not overheard her when she has spoken with Pat or Ilsa. He hoped that the plans involved Vanessa and/or Ilsa; in fact that’s what he decided in his head so he could stop thinking about it. He was then able to focus on the new client list, the quicker he finished the sooner they could go to lunch. 

Robin was again giddy as she sat down, she had a strong feeling that Strike had just tried to ask her out on a sort of date. She then decided to herself, finally that is what she wanted. She wanted to date Strike, the more time she spent with him she felt herself in fact falling for him. She doesn’t say this to herself lightly, it’s just more like a realisation, a aha moment almost. She hasn’t ever felt like this with another human being, never mind another man. She feels safe, understood, accepted, valued and respected, more recently she’d also felt more of a woman in his eyes. She isn’t oblivious on how his eyes scan her and how at times he must think how attractive she is. She says this with no big ego; it’s just how he makes her feel with his appreciative gaze. After Matthew, with who she had always felt like a stupid little girl, she felt that lack of womanly attractiveness. Strike, along with Vanessa and Ilsa, have given that back to her, she feels like she could rival the other London women who look more refined and polished. With this strong realisation she made her way to the small bathroom in the office, she had to calm herself. It wasn’t that she was panicking; it was more of the fact that she has had these thoughts in the same room as Strike. Once her flush had more or less disappeared, she went back to work on her new client list, the quicker she finished the sooner they could go to lunch; together.


	2. The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Chapter 49 on Troubled Blood.  
> It surprised me how similar it was to the start of my story.

An hour later, they were both ready for lunch. They had now gone through all the new potential clients and were getting restless. This had nothing to do with hunger or confinement.

“Right, you ready to go?” Strike asked as he stood up, rather abruptly. Robin who had been lost in her own thoughts jumped slightly. Strike being his observant self realised he’d startled her and he let out a light chuckle, lightness still in the air. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump” Robin looked over, laughed and started to rise, 

“I was just lost in thought” Strike went to pick and put his long brown coat on in the main office while Robin picked up her bag up and slide o her on own.

“Pat we’re off to pub for lunch, would you like anything bringing back?” Robin asked politely as Strike was opening the door and waiting for Robin to exit first. If Strike was honest he’d often to forget to mention anything to Pat about his coming and goings.

“No thanks, I’ve got a chicken salad sandwich” Pat replied, Robin didn’t miss the almost suspicious look that Pat gave the pair. There was no hiding that Pat thought little of Strike for Robin, thinking he was too ill tempered and rude. 

Choosing to ignore the look Robin just smiled and nodded at the receptionist before leaving through the door Strike was still holding for her. Passing past Strike Robin looked up with a small smile saying her thanks. 

On their way to the pub neither of them spoke, both slightly anxious. Strike had lit a cigarette for the short journey. The only thing that passed between them was coy smiles and breathy laughs. Strike couldn’t remember when he felt this elated. 

When they did arrive at the Tottenham, Strike again opening her door for Robin, they went straight to the bar. Calling the barman over Strikes turns to Robin, 

“What do you want, a glass of white?” Robin thought about it and she didn’t think that was a good idea. She recalled just hours ago in the office when she was seconds away from practically jumping Strike. She doesn’t think adding alcohol to the situation would be for the best; however it might help her relax and clam her nerves. She rationalises that she will be eating with the drink, so finally deciding, 

“Erm, yeah thanks. Just a house white medium please” Robin addressed the last comment to the barman, who then turned to Strike to get his order. 

“I’ll get a pint of Doom Bar thanks, what pie is it today?” The man answered in a strong Irish accent as pouring Strikes pint, 

“It’s the steak and ale today” Strike looked to Robin for confirmation, when she smiled and nodded back he ordered. 

“We’ll have two please” he looked round to the close to empty pub “we’ll be sat by the window, there” he gesture with his head. Strike then looked to Robin and said, 

“Why don’t you go sit down, I’ll bring these over” They smiled at each other, as they both knew this was Strikes way of saying ‘I’ll get this, go sit down and don’t bloody argue’. Robin didn’t make any argument and went to sit at the table Strike pointed out. Once she sat down she shrugged her coat off and went into her bag to retrieve her phone. However after a quick dig about she couldn’t find it. Then she remembers she didn’t pick it up from her desk, she got a text at tenish from Vanessa asking about her plans this weekend; she’d replied and placed it down on her desk.

“What’s got you frowning?” Strike had arrived at the table, drinks in hand. He placed her drink in front of her carefully and put his own down with less caution, in fact some of his froth slipped from the rim of the glass. This just reminded, Robin, how gentle and caring Strike can be towards her. She looked up and smiled, 

“Oh nothing, I’ve just left my phone on my desk” Strike sat down in the chair, happy to get comfortable. 

“Do you need it? I’ve got mine if you need to contact anyone” Robin shook her head, 

“No it’s fine, I don’t need it, I was just going check it.” Robin leant forward, sipped her wine and then, to give her hands something to do, held it while it was stood on the table. 

“So, what do you think about the new potential clients then?” Strike says this before taking a pull on his pint, he didn’t want to talk about work but he was struggling to slip into a more personal conversation. Robin leant back, she didn’t want to talk about work and wasn’t shy in voicing this, 

“Can we not speak about work? Let’s speak about something more superficial” Robin had a playful grin. Strike returned it, 

“Of course if that’s want you’d prefer. Now what do you deem as ‘superficial’” Strike took another pull on his beer. Robin pretended to think, 

“Hmm, have you checked your horoscope today?” Robin took a drink to try and hide her amusement. Strike scoffed and placed his beer on the table sitting back, 

“You know full well I bloody haven’t! Is this what superficial means to you, mind numbing conversation” Through Strike was blunt and to an onlooker even rude, Robin knew him, she could see he was amused by her question. She laughed, 

“Ok, Ok. I tell you what I’d like to hear more about, your childhood” Strike suddenly concerned and disappointed that this lunch was going to take a turn waited for Robin to finish “while in Cornwall. Tell me more of this Polworth and the mischief I know you got up to.” 

Strike let out a quick breath, both relieved and grateful, that Robin wasn’t digging in to his dark part of his past. The part of his childhood that saw Leda come to pick him and his half sister Lucy up for days away from his loving and forever steadfast Aunt and Uncle. He chuckled at the mention of Polworth, his oldest friend, 

“Are you sure, I don’t wish to bore you with tales of young boys testing the patience of their adults” Robin replied back, 

“Yes I’m positive, go on the more you hesitate the more I think the stories are juicier then you’re letting on” 

“Ok then” Robin leant forward again crossing her arms on the table and Strike took another drink. 

Strike launched into stories of him and Polworth featuring some other, now to him, faceless boys. Strike enjoyed the ease of recalling the more carefree times he spent with Dave. He spoke of how Polworth took him under his wing when he first started attending the school, how they went cave digging and cliff driving.

Robin, seeing the happiness and enjoyment on Strike face, was captivated. She was laughing and asking questions in all the right places, picturing a young Strike getting told off by his Aunt Joan made her grin almost unbearable. 

This was the most she had heard Strike speak and the most she had heard of his personally life. Strike was just finishing a tale of Polworth getting in a tussle with one of the older boys over insulting his sister, who Polworth decided looked ‘uglier than a prized bull!’ an insult that from a ten year old sounded witty. However he was interrupted when the barman, who must of been working alone, brought over their Pies. 

They both said their thanks and glanced down at their meals, their pies and chips swimming in gravy. Strike who seems to always be starving dug in with vigor and Robin being more gracefully cut into the pie to let out the steam out first. Robin waiting for food to cool down said with a laugh,  
“Your poor Aunt and Uncle, the stress they must of felt letting you out of the house not knowing what you were going to get up to next” Robin had brothers, but she doesn’t remember them getting into as many scrapes, however thinking on it they wouldn’t have told her so god only knows. 

Strike laughed at her comment and Robin continued with mirth, 

“And poor Lucy, I bet you were a terror of an older brother” Now at this Strike scoffed and in turn nearly chocked as he was eating his pie. 

“HA” he said around a mouthful of food. He, thankfully, swallowing before adding “I won’t have you feeling sorry for her. She had her moments too you know, in fact there was times that she’d get us into trouble, yes little Lucy could do no wrong. You’ll know what I’m on about; you have three brothers I bet you were just the same”

Robin didn’t deny this; she does remember when at times she used her girl card with her parents. As anit-feminist as it sounded, to a ten year old girl it seemed a necessity so she didn’t get into any trouble. It worked very well on her father, her mother was more aware of Robin’s more ‘unladylike’ side. Robin only gave a look of mischief that Strike caught, 

“Yes” He said proudly as he pointed his fork at her “That’s the look of many sisters, the look that proves they caused problems for their brothers” Robin laughed at this and asked Strike what Lucy had done to him in his youth her him to have such an opinion against sisters. 

“Nah, nope sorry I won’t tell Lucy stories. She’d be furious at me if I paint her in an unflattering light to you” He looked up from his plate briefly “She’s quite fond of you, you know” Robin hid her smile and felt a slight blush, 

“I’m fond of her too” They briefly locked eyes and exchanged what Robin would call sweet smiles. 

They continued to eat in silence; until just as they were finishing off their last bites Robin startled both of them by letting out a sudden life. Strike looked at her in question; musing on how much he’d heard her laugh today, as cliché as it sounds it was quickly becoming his favorite sound.

“Just thinking of Lucy, I can’t believe you called Freddie an arsehole” Strike, now finished his meal, join in with the laughter. It was during an argument with Lucy when he, in anger, called one of his nephews an arsehole.

“God don’t remind me, she still hasn’t forgiven me for that” Robin chuckled again,

“I’m not surprised!” Strike shrugged, sat back and finished his pint. Robin smiled and shook her head slightly. 

Robin also sat back in her seat once finished; she was now very full and slightly regretted ordering the pie. 

“God I’m full, I feel like having a nap, not going back to the office” 

“So I’m guessing you don’t want any dessert?” Strike chuckled at the look of consideration on Robins face. She decided, despite the extra time it would give them,

“No, I think that’s me done. I might have a biscuit back at the office with a cuppa. You get one though if you want” Robin didn’t want him to feel he couldn’t. 

“No, I’m quite satisfied. Plus I wouldn’t be opposed to a few biscuits back at the office” They looked at each other, both wanting to say what was on their mind this morning but something stopping them. 

Robin glanced at her watch out of curiosity to see how long they’d been, she was surprised to see it was nearing an hour since they’d left the office. Strike misunderstanding the action said, 

“Right then” Strike clapped his hands together and rubbed them “Shall we head back to the office? Get some new clients?” Not waiting for her answer he started to stand. Robin somewhat startled by his announcement of going back to work fumbled with getting her coat on. 

As they leave, again Strike opening the door for her, shout their appreciation out to the lone barman who answered with a single nod. 

Once outside Strike lights another cigarette. They then started their way back with, again, no conversation passing between the two. Robin was confused at the abrupt end, had he thought by her not wanting dessert or her checking her watch that she was eager to back to the office. Or had he not been comfortable with the change of their relationship, not wanting to cross the line further, but it had been him that suggested lunch. Then again it had been her who asked not to speak about work. 

Strike hadn’t known why he ended the lunch in the way he did. A bubble of panic was building when he saw her checking her watch; all he could think was that he didn’t want her to be the one to say about heading back to work. He was annoyed at himself, but he didn’t want to put anything out there for it to be rebuked and to then return to the office in awkwardness. 

They could see the entrance to the office when walking their fingers brushes. Robin unconsciously stretched her fingers out at the little contact and Strike feeling this, also without thinking, caught her finger tips in his. They were only connected for a few seconds, but this small action is what they both needed from each other to clarify what they were thinking. 

When they reached doorway Robin wanted just a moment before they had to go up and be in the company of Pat’s prying eyes. She stopped Strike from stepping through the door by placing her hand on his arm, 

“Cormoran” Strike stopped and turned to face Robin “Thanks for lunch, I really enjoyed it. It’s nice to be able to chat about things other than work” Robin wanted to express her thanks as well for him sharing a part of himself with her, she knew that he didn’t do this with many people. Strike smiled down at her, 

“I really enjoyed it too Robin” He reached up to tuck some lose hair that the slight breeze had blown into her face. His fingers brushed part of her cheek; she blushed and then raised herself on her tiptoes. 

Strike, which was still surprised by his own act, stood still as he saw Robin getting closer to his face. She turned slightly and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. When she was back at her usual height she shot him a quick shy smile and made her way back inside. 

Once Strike had shaken the stupid grin off his face, he made his way after Robin. 

When he made it inside the office, Robin was just hanging her coat on the stand by the door. She was already in a conversation with Pat, which he wasn’t it prepared to join in with. However as he was hanging his own coat up he couldn’t help but overhear. 

“Yes it was lovely thanks, any messages?” As Robin answered Pat’s question she asked her own. 

“Oh yes!” Pat exclaimed “There was a young sounding gentleman that rang her you.” Strike ears perked up and Robin’s stomach dropped. “He said his name was Eddie and that he tried to contact you on your mobile. He was very anxious to speak with you” Pat was clearly taking enjoyment from this and was speaking louder than usual to make sure Strike could hear. Robin cleared her throat and glanced at Strikes figure retreating into their shared office. 

“Erm, ok what did he want? Did he leave a message?” Robin asked walking over to the kettle to put in on boil. 

“Yes, he seemed quite upset” This set Robins teeth on edge, just tell me the bloody message she thought “He was very sorry but he has to cancel your date for tonight. He said it was something with work but asked me to ask if you could ring him back so you can reschedule” Robin just turned around and quickly, 

“Ok thanks” Not wanting to get into a discussion she made her way into the smaller office and asked Strike with a smile of her face, 

“Do you want a tea, just boiling the kettle” Strike who now found himself in a foul mood, 

“Yes go on then” He picked up his mug and thrust it towards Robin without looking up. Robin now catching the grump as well all but snatched the mug out of his hands and went to make their tea.

Strike was regretting his mood, but he couldn’t help it. The jealousy he felt was overwhelming, he wanted to know who this ‘Ed’ was, who was he that strike had never heard of him. Were they dating? How many dates had they been on? Had he had the pleasure of kissing Robin yet? Or worse! He was getting himself worked up, he couldn’t help it. Had he read all the signs wrong, had he misread her? He was confused now and frustrated with himself. If only he made a move earlier, it wasn’t her fault.

As Robin was making the teas she was getting more irritated. Was he annoyed at her? How dare he be annoyed at her! He hadn’t made his intentions known and what was he expecting her to do stay single forever. He has no right to grumpy with her; she has been clear with him today. Surely he must know it’s nothing serious with Eddie if she is flirting with him. As she walked back in to their office, she placed his cup down on the edge of her desk. 

“Thanks Robin” He looked up and gave a small but sad smile. 

Robin felt bad now, why should it be up to Strike to make the first move. He is after all still her boss, maybe he doesn’t want to cross that line first. She is as well the one who has just gone through a divorce. Maybe he was waiting to see if she was ready for a move to be made. She sat down in her chair and picked up her phone. There were several notifications. 3 missed calls and 4 Message, from Max, Eddie and Vanessa. 

She replied to her friends and then started a message for Eddie. She decided that she was going to tell him that she had changed her mind and wasn’t ready to start seeing anyone new, she put her phone down. She’d explain to Max later.

“Rearranging with Ed” Strike spoke, surprising Robin. She was irrationally annoyed at his tone and the situation, so she just said,

“His name is Eddie” Strike noticed the dodge and didn’t comment further. 

Robin picking up her tea and share of the clients made her way over to Strike’s desk. She sat down in the chair, normally used by clients, put her stuff down and reached over for the biscuits Strike already opened in the morning. 

“Are you ready to go through the client profiles?” Robin says this while dipping her first biscuit in her tea. 

“Yeah, I think we could stretch to four” Strike then went into who he’d like to take on.

They then proceed to talk about the new possible clients. They took the rest of the afternoon deciding on whom to pick. They also had to consult the rota to check to see if taking on four was feasible and workable. Just as they were finishing up their plan of action Pat popped in. 

“Hey, do you mind if I clock off now? I’ve made sure everything is up to date and I’ve rung the four clients as asked. They are all booked in for a meeting on Monday, all put in the calendar” Robin glanced at Strike who shrugged leaving it her to make the call. 

“Yeah that’s fine Pat. Oh and thanks by the way for these profiles, made it a lot easier to pick” Robin smiled and Strike added, 

“Yeah, thanks Pat” Pat looking a little surprised by Strike praise just said. 

“Yeah no problem, anyway you both have a nice weekend” With that Pat walked away and moments later left the office. Clearly she’d already logged off for the day Strike mused. 

The afternoon hadn’t been unpleasant, but it felt very different to how the day had started, all the playfulness seemingly sucked out of the room. There wasn’t the lightness that was passed about and Robin didn’t know what to do about it. Strike had almost withdrawn from her and become more professional as the time went on. 

“Well I think that’s us done too, get an early start on the weekend, we can speak to the lads on Monday. Hopefully we’ll have another case closed by the end of the weekend and we can take on the Nanny blackmailer.” Robin nodded and tried not to show her annoyance at being almost dismissed. 

“Yeah ok then” she moved over to her desk and collected her things. “Well, goodnight. Have a good weekend” Robin left their office and just grabbed her coat not brothering to put it on. She hadn’t given Strike a chance to wish her a goodnight. 

“Fuck” Strike said to himself in the now empty office. He’d annoyed her, what had he done now, what did he say. He didn’t mean to upset her by being more reserved after lunch; he was just processing his own feelings and thoughts regarding Ed. He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette pondering what he should do thinking he might ring her at the weekend. 

He was just stubbing out his cigarette when we heard the office door open. He was about to shout out asking who it was when Robin walked in. She looked flustered and determined. 

“Have you forgotten something?”


	3. The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are dragging this out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly finished Troubled Blood.  
> I'm torn, want to find out the mystery but I don't want it to end.

Robin made it outside the practice, she started to storm her way to the tube. God how had the day gone so wrong, she thought to herself. She could feel her eyes burning with the treat of tears. She was beyond frustrated and so worked up that she could feel the tears start to spill over. She stopped and leant her back against a wall; she was suddenly out of breath. Why had Strike become so closed off from her, did he have no idea what she felt for him. Was he purposely being ignorant in a way to let her down gently? Did he want her to make the first move, had he regretted their lunch, too personal? 

She took a couple of breaths and calmed herself. Right that’s it, she thought, the only way she’ll have the answers to her questions is if she asks Strike himself! With a sudden bout of determination she pulled herself away from the wall and started her way back to office, her coat in hand and her bag placed her shoulder. 

She was trying to get all her thoughts in order before she was face to face with Strike but at the same time she didn’t want to lose her purpose by over thinking. When she reached the top of the stairs she was still riled up with frustration. 

When she entered their inner office, she looked everywhere but Strikes face, she couldn’t yet, not until she had said what she needed to. 

“Have you forgotten something?” Strike voice was rough from his cigarette. As soon as he spoke, something snapped in Robin. 

“Oh, just sod off Strike!” He stilled in shock; he could see that Robin was very annoyed maybe even angry. He could feel his eyes widen and his mouth drop open. 

Strike watched as Robin dumped her belongings carelessly on her dress, not caring to see where they landed. She then proceeded to pace in front of him, with her hands on her hips. Strike, quite inappropriately, couldn’t help but appreciate the sight before him, god she was a very sexy woman made more so when annoyed. 

“Do you, do you know, do you understand what my feelings are. For you?” That wasn’t how she was planning to articulate her first question; she was getting herself in to a bit of a state. Strike not fully aware if he had heard correctly, was she asking him to answer to her feelings; he wasn’t hundred percentage sure of his own. Well that wasn’t really true he knew his feelings just wasn’t sure how to act on them. 

“Can you not see how I feel for you? You’re meant to be a detective for god sake; you’re normally so good at reading people. Are you being oblivious to my feelings on purpose? Do you not like me in that way; are you leading me on, have I being reading into things?” Robin suddenly stopped pacing and finally turned to look at Strike, who was still sat down. Robin could she how shocked he was, not often lost for words his mouth was just opening and closing. 

Strike couldn’t believe Robins outburst, how was he supposed to answer? He said to himself ‘yes I had an idea but I was a coward, too cowardly to tell you how I felt in return’. He didn’t want to ruin what they had; he cared too deeply for her. Robin was the only woman who hadn’t tried to change him, someone he could always count on, someone he couldn’t wait to see and speak to. 

Robin was looking at him waiting for him to answer her, he looked so shocked that Robin thought to herself that he really was in ignorance this whole time, she was mortified,

“Oh god, oh god” She felt sick, she place a hand to her stomach, she could feel the pie from earlier start to disagree with her. “Oh god, you don’t do you, you don’t” She said this to self in a whisper. Not being able to look at him, she went to for stuff, her eyes again started to burn.

Strike saw her moving, moving towards her belongings. This seemed to bring him back to life, suddenly getting angry at the lack of time he’d been given to process and upset at the thought of Robin leaving, Strike stood up. 

“Now hang on a bloody second! You can’t just come in and drop this on me like that. You can’t just take off without giving me a chance to form my response” Robin froze, not turning around, not being able to bring herself to. Strike moved around his desk and so he was stood a few feet away. He continued,   
“You can’t just expect me to have an automatic response! Maybe it’s you that doesn’t fully understand my feelings. You know who much I value you and respect you, I need you Robin. So I am sorry if I thought twice about declaring my feelings, but I need to also think about what I could lose should it not work out, My life is at risk” Strike now him getting worked up, he hadn’t even grasped what he had just admitted to.

Robin didn’t hear the undercurrent of emotion; defensively all she could heard was him speak about her as a partner and what it meant for the business. She huffed, wiped her eyes and spun round, 

“Is that all you can think about how you need me as a partner and how you would lose a valued member of the team” Strike now saw that she had been crying, which soften him slightly.

“Robin did you not hear me” He looked at her in the eyes now, held her with his stare. It was clear, in her anger, she hadn’t heard him. “I need you Robin –“

“Yes I heard you, you need me here” She gestured to the office, Strike losing patience, 

“Good grief woman! Listen to me” Robin startled watched as he approached her as if the space was the issue for Robin not getting was he meant. They were even closer now; she could feel his breath that puffed out as he tried to calm himself from his own outburst. 

“Listen to me; I need you Robin, not just as a partner. I just simply need you; I don’t want to you to never be in my life. You mean more to me then this business, I could survive without this. You, you I don’t think I could fully be me without you. You make my happy and without you I’d be a grumpy bastard a hell of a lot more.” Robin looking up at him didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t expected him to be so honest and open. She felt like a cow now, all demanding and self righteous. 

“God, Cormoran” She signed out, she reached out her hand and placed it on his left cheek. He leaned ever so slightly into it. “I’m, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so, so“ A tear fell from her eye, again. 

“Hey, hey” Strike said using his thumb to wipe away her lone tear, giving her a small smile “I can’t stand to see you cry” His hand now holding her face, his fingers weaved partly into her hair.

“I need you too Strike, you’ve given me so much and I don’t mean just a job. You given me my independence, helped me prove that I could do anything on my own. That I don’t need anyone, but I want to need someone. I want and need you Strike.” She was smiling so brightly up at him and was taken aback for a moment at how beautiful she was. He leaned and step towards her, closing the distance so Robin had to move her head back to keep their eye contact, 

“I want you too. Robin” There was a pause and then their lips met. Neither of them knew who leaned in first; it started as a quick peck, which was followed by another, till soon it turned into a feverish embrace both not able to get enough. 

Robin moaned into Strike’s mouth has his hands travelled down to grip her waist and pressed her closer to him. She could feel him grin into the kiss, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her. She bit his lip as her hands went exploring into his hair scraping her nails against his scalp, this time Strike groaned. He couldn’t get enough of her; she tasted of sweetness and tea. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, spoilt for choice; his left hand moved up to brush against the side of her breast. Robin gasped; breaking away from his mouth, Strike didn’t mind at it just gave him chance to explore her delicate neck with his mouth and tongue. 

Licking and sucking his way down to her collarbone, his hand reached the top of her blouse. He wanted to get to her chest, he was on a mission, he tugged at her buttons and the first few popped off. Finally, he thought, he’d got to the tops of her breasts; a beautiful green lace bra was exposed, in his excitement he started to add teeth to his exploration

“Umm Cormoran” Robin moaned breathily. This encouraged him, hearing his name in that way from her, his hand shifted and squeezed her beast. Robin hissed out, her fingers that were still in his hair tugged him away from her chest.  
They looked at each other for some heavy hot seconds, both faces a mirror image of desire and yeaning. Robin pulled his face back to hers, kissing him with all she had. Showing him how much she craved him, she deepens the kiss and let her own hands wonder. Her left hand found his surprisingly toned feeling arse and giving it a firm squeezed she pushed her lower half closer to his. He growled at the sensation and felt himself getting hard, Robin felt the movement and she instinctively grinded her hips against his. A wave of pleasure rippled through them, this causing Strike to let go of Robin’s mouth. 

“What are you trying to doing to me” He growled out, Robin looked dazed, overcome and thoroughly kissed. Strike couldn’t help but let out a little breathy laugh, 

“God you’re beautiful” Robin shyly ducked her gaze away, she knew of the kind of women Strike had been with. She was, admittedly, lovely looking and pretty, but she didn’t consider herself beautiful. Strike caught her chin and got her to look at him again, “Beautiful and sexy” He gave her another kiss on the lips and continued “Especially when your pissed”

Robin laughed and gave him a slight shove, not that it move him, not an inch. Despite the best thing that had happen to him still in the front of his mind, he remembered the conversation just moments ago. Not normally one for conversation, especially about feelings, he thought it’s best to get it over with. Still smiling at her, but taking a more serious look he said, 

“Look I think its best we have a chat before we, um, go any further” Him hoping they’d get lot further, not necessarily night though. He rubbed the top of her arms as she nodded, 

“Yeah you’re right, do you want to sit on the-“ She was about to suggest the couch in the main part of the office, but Strike interrupted her, 

“We could go up to my flat?” He suggested “to talk, I’ll grab the rest of the biscuits” he raised an eyebrow in order to tempt her. Robin laughed, 

“Yeah sounds like a good idea to me” Robin slowly dropped her hands from his waist and grabbed her stuff from the desk. Strike reluctantly let her move away from his hold and collected what he needed from his desk. 

Robin to stop her from going shy and going in on herself tried to make conversation, 

“You don’t happen to have any wine upstairs do you?” Strike, with his hand on her lower back, guided them out of the inner office and through the front door. 

“Do you know what I think I do actually, got a bottle for curry night and forgot all about it” Robin laughed but it didn’t go unnoticed that the wine would of been more for her as Ilsa preferred red. Robin was watching him as he locked up the office, he gestured for her to go on ahead of him up the stairs that lead to his flat. 

Strike might not be organised but he wasn’t messy or dirty so there wasn’t any trepidation before letting Robin in. He knew also that Robin wasn’t one judge, not him. 

“Right make yourself comfortable while I find that wine” Robin watched as he looked and clattered about in the cupboards. 

Robin settled on the small two seater that was placed next to the well worn armchair; she was reliving the conversation and the kiss/kisses that happen after. She couldn’t believe how it had all played out, it’s not how she envisioned her and Strike admitting their feeling for each other, but she didn’t care now. Especially with the way it ended, she was still tingling with the feel of Strikes hands and mouth on her. Getting lost in her thoughts she touched her collarbone where he licked and sucked, as she dragged her hand down she noticed her missing buttons. She quickly looked down to examine the damage; she flushed at the thought of him being so impatience to touch her that he had to rid her of her buttons. Luckily with the way her blouse fell she wasn’t sat there with her boobs out. Not that Strike would have minded,

“Erm Yeah sorry about that” Robin looked up at Strike who now stood above her with a bottle of beer and a half paint glass full of wine. Robin smiled at his unapologetic face, 

“Don’t be, I’m not” he smiled back at her, he give her the glass of wine, 

“Yeah I don’t have any wine glasses” Robin didn’t comment just took a swig. Strike looked around trying to decide where to sit, Robin catching this patted the space next to her; the less distance the better. 

As Strike sat down Robin noticed that he’d rolled the sleeves of his blue shirt up, she could see his huge hairy forearms. God she loved his masculine arms. Robin turned so she was facing him, one leg under her and the other hanging down; she placed a hand on the forearm closest to her. She doesn’t think she could sit so close to him now and not be able to touch him. Strike smiled taking a drink of his beer and moved the same arm over Robin’s legs to then rest his hand on her thigh. They sat for a while, both enjoying the intimate act, as if they’ve done it hundreds of times.

Suddenly and without warning Robin spoke,

“You know, If you’ve of asked me on my wedding, on the stairs, to leave with you I would have” The admission had surprised Robin but not as much as Strike. He looked at her with confusion and shock; he didn’t make a move to say anything so Robin continued, 

“I’m not saying I was in love with you or that I wanted to ride off into the sunset with you. I did know that I felt something for you but I also knew that it would’ve of been wrong to leave with you in that moment. The sad fact was I liked you and respected you a hell of a lot more than the man I’d just married. But the truth is that I was actually on my honeymoon when I realised my mistake and that the only person I want to speak to was you.” Robin was more talking to herself now and she kept rambling on “When I rang you to tell you what I was thinking and instead of your voice I got Lorelai’s I was devastated I knew I was too late. Not that I had the” Strike Interrupted, her,

“Wait, you rang me from your honeymoon? I didn’t know this” He looked stunned and annoyed, he gripped her thigh, 

“Erm yeah she said you were asleep so...” Robin trailed off and took a drink of her wine, 

“I tried to ring you too” It was Robin’s turn to look confused, 

“I didn’t” He cut her off again,

“No I think I was still blocked, couldn’t get through. So I rang your home, your mum’s home. I was surprised to hear that you actually went on your honeymoon” Strike was looking at his beer bottle. Robin started to lightly scratch his arm it comfort, 

“I didn’t enjoy it if that’s of any consolation” she knew it wasn’t “, but I needed to go to clear my head and to make a decision. When I rang you I had already made it but I wanted to talk to you; you were the only person I trusted. I had made my mind up to leave him.” Strike was again stunned to hear this “I went to tell him, I sat down on the bed and well I actually did tell him. He just didn’t hear me, he was really sick, he was delusional. Got cut on some coral or something and got seriously ill” Robin trailed off. 

“If I’d of known that you would’ve come with me, I would have asked you to leave with me.” Strike said honestly. “But you are right, it wasn’t the right time” Robin smiled and drank the rest of her wine setting the glass down on the floor

“So are you seeing anyone at the moment?” Robin didn’t want to talk about her ex anymore, and she wanted to know this. 

“No I am not; I haven’t seen anyone since Loreial. What about you, who the fuck is this Ed?” Strike tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone but he couldn’t help it. Robin laughed but Strike didn’t see the humor

“All right Mr. Jealous, you know it’s Eddie; not that it matters. I’ve never even met him before, tonight was meant to be our first meeting. He’s Max’s friend from work” Robin said, still amused and still scratching Strikes arm.

“Good” Strike let out a breath of relief and placed his now empty bottle on the floor “That was driving my nut this afternoon” Robin gave him a sympatric smile,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that” Strike, now a lot happier and lighter gave her a mischievous look 

“It’s alright, you made up for it. That was one hell of a kiss” Robin laughed at him, giving him her own look, and trailed her hand up to rest on his shoulder

“Well are you sure you? Not anything more I could do?” she started to raise herself on her knees; Strike could tell where she was going with this. He looked her up and down wetting his lips. 

“Um I am sure you could think of something” Strike answered letting her take the lead. Robin swung her leg over to rest next to Strikes, her both hands on his shoulders she was now straddling him. 

Robin, for once was towering over him; something she found she really enjoyed. She hadn’t lowered herself to his lap, yet, she stayed on her knees to keep the height. As he grabbed her waist she gripped his hair, she loved having her fingers in his thick curls. He rested his head on Robin’s chest and closed his eyes in pleasure enjoying her fingers. Robin wanting his attention tugged his hair and head back; Strike eyes flew open not in pain but in pleasure. Robin gave him an impish look and leaned down to meet his lips pressing them together. She withdrew before he could deepen it; the look of loss on his face gave her a jolt of power. He made a sound of displeasure and tried to reach up to kiss her again, she moved out of his reach. When he moved his head back, his face growing dark with need, she leaned down again to kiss him. However once more she pulled back before it could get more heated, he tried harder this time to follow but she again she moved out of his reach. He gave her a mucky look and she laughed, 

“I’m not laughing” He growled out. Despite his face and words he was actually enjoying this new side of Robin he was getting to see. Nonetheless he was growing impatient; using his hands that were now rested on her hip pulled her towards him. Robin jutted forward not expecting it and Strike reached up to catch her mouth. 

He didn’t hold back, not wanting her to pull away, he deepen the kiss instantly. He slipped his tongue in, gentle but demanding. Robin moaned into the kiss and wanting to feel him, more of him, she moved her hands to the front of his buttons undoing them as fast as her detracted mind could allow. When she’d undone about four or five her fingers went straight to his chest, she combed through the dense hair and brought one hand around his back. She dug her nails in with a little pressure, this drove Strike to his next action. 

She was driving him close to insanity, grabbing the back of her lower thighs he pulled them further into the couch. Robin was forced to, finally, sit directly on his lap. At the weight Strike raised his hips to meet hers, Robin immediately felt his arousal. Unconsciously Robin grinded against him, needing the friction; they broke apart to groan. 

“Fuck it” She barely heard him before she felt him rip the rest of her buttons off to get her chest. She gave a breathy laugh which quickly turned into another moan as his mouth latched onto her lace covered nipple. She rocked against him with no rhythm gasping as one of his hands went to pay attention to her other breast. Strike had to bring his other hand to her lower back, to slow her down and to gain some control to hasty and clumsy ruts. They stayed like this till Robin couldn’t take it anymore; she pulled him away for her chest and looked at him, 

“Take me, take me to bed” She kissed him and before he could ask her if she was sure, to tell her he was fine making out like horny teenagers, she moved her mouth to his ear and signed “Now. Please”

She didn’t need to say anything further.


End file.
